Josh The Matchmaker
by writergirl89
Summary: After catching his two roommates in a compromising position, Josh decides to take things into his own hands. Swtches from POVs. Rated M for later.
1. Josh

_Hey there. This is my second BH fanfic. Got this idea after finishing my first one, 'No, Thank you'. I have recently gotten into the show and have fallen in love with it (can you blame me, seriously?). Sam Huntington is adorable and Sam Witwer is sexy as all hell (my two Sams; hehe) and Meaghan Rath's beauty makes me wanna shoot myself (just kidding! I wouldn't kill myself... with a gun). _

_But, enough of my dark humor and drama; let's get on with it. Like I said, got this fic idea a couple of days after publishing my first BH story. While that one was mostly sex and not much else between my chosen pairing, Aidan and Sally (duh!), this one will have more plot and some build-up. I've read several M stories involving Aidan/Josh (and have liked them) and nabbed an idea from one of those. Normally, Sally is the one wanting to put our two boys together; but, in this one I wanted to give Josh his moment in the sun (I'm quite fond of him) to put our broody vamp and inquisitive ghost together, since this a Sally/Aidan story. Get it?_

_P.S. I've also taken liberties with what Sally can do as a ghost. Basically if she really, really wants to do something, she could. Doesn't make a lot of sense, but just go with it. This is rated 'M' for a reason and you know where it's headed. Had to take some chances._

_P.S.S. I love writing for you guys and I own nothing. _

...

Let me begin by saying I'm not an idiot. Sometimes. But, not always. Not completely, anyway.

Despite what my co-workers, even family, and yes, my friends might think at times, I'm not a total doofus. My nerdy qualities had started at an early age, following me through junior and senior high school and unfortunately, haunted me all the way through college. The fact that I even had the chance to meet and then become engaged to a wonderful woman at all, was a surprise by itself, really.

But, I digress.

After my little 'change' two years ago, I've picked up a new hobby: People watching. Or in the case of my two completely clueless buddies, ghost and vampire watching.

I'd been watching these two with blazing couriosity lately.

The secret smiles. The near misses of hand-holding. Actual freaking hand-holding. Heads laying on shoulders. A kiss on the forehead, here and there.

Ever since Sally had started learning new 'tricks of the trade' of the spirit world, she'd gotten good. Very good. Now, she didn't really need to try to think so hard to accomplish anything anymore.

But, she still had to think about it, though. That was how it worked.

And aparently, her mind seemed to mostly be on touching and being touched by my vampy pal, Aidan.

Not that he minded or anything.

Nope. Aidan loved attention from attractive women as much as the next guy. But, it was different with Sally. I could just tell.

Now if you happen to come to the conclusion that I'm thinking too much into this let me have the pleasure of throwing it in your face that I caught them. Once. Kissing.

Actually, no. Not kissing. Face-sucking. Lip-munching. All out making out.

Thank you, sir, for apologizing.

It was after a late shift at work that I had walked in on them. It had been Aidan's day off and I was quite eager to get home to hash out the day with my two only friends (don't cry for me, please).

I was grumpy. My feet hurt and I was beyond exhausted.

And I wish I could say I was shocked. Surprised. Maybe even put off by what I saw next.

But, I wasn't. No. I. Was. Not.

Sally had a hand in his dark hair. I could see Aidan's white hand on her back. Their mouths were meshed together hungrily (oh, 'hungrily', never thought I'd use that word like ever). And judging by how close they were pressed together and the shameless sounds they were making, I knew that if they could find a way to go about it, there would have been more skin-on-skin contact, if you know what I'm saying.

Then I walked in.

Mood killer.

My two friends sprang apart like they were on fire, once they realized they were being watched.

For two seconds. I swear!

And since then, I haven't so much as seen them look at each other. Well, not when the other was aware, at least.

This included an ackward instance last week when for the first time in a while, I saw them in the same room together. Not _together_ together. They had more distance between them than a normal couple would have living two countries away from each other.

One would gaze at the other when they weren't looking. Then they repeat. Repeat. Repeat. And repeat.

I gotta tell you, if I wasn't such a goddamn romantic, I'd would have been sickened.

It was then that I made a conscientatious desicion. To bring these two stubborn together if it was the last thing I could do.

First, I'll start with Sally. Then Aidan.

I wanna do this thing in good order, after all.

Like I said.

Not an idiot.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked my representation of Josh's hilarious thoughts. And yeah, the whole 'romantic' was mwant to be sarcastic (very Josh indeed!). And the whole 'not an idiot' thought was just a device I wanted to use to open and close this chapter with humor.**

**Hoped you loved and please send some feedback!**


	2. Sally

_I'm back with chapter 2._

_Okay, here's what happened: I had saved this very chapter on my doc manager and guess what happened? You don't know. Alright well, here goes: After I had saved my shit, it turns out I had to sign in again! And because of that NOTHING got saved! Goddamit it all to hell and back! I f this has happened to you, then you know how pissed I was._

_So, here I am trying to recycle ideas out of my ass and hoping it doesn't make for crappy writing. Toodles!_

_I own nothing (although I wished to hell I owned both Josh and Aidan nut hey... you can't get everything you want)._

...

Okay, does anybody know how unbearably hard it is to avoid the hot roommate you totally made out with when your a ghost and there's only so many places your interested in popping into?

Yeah. I didn't think so.

After our little (okay, pretty huge) make-out session two weeks ago, that had been interrupted by Josh (uggg!), Aidan and I had been avoiding each other, as it were. But, just a few days ago, I had tried to put an end to that.

I'd popped myself into the kitchen accidently (yeah right!) finding my object of affection there, washing his blood mug, of all things (a small sign of the apocalypse because he doesn't wash or clean anything).

The completing of his task of course had his back turned to me and I indulged in the mouth-watering sight of bulging back muscles before deciding to speak up.

"Aidan..." My voice sounded weak, even to my own ears.

After a moment of hesitation, something unheard of with Aidan, he dried and put away his mug (another sign something was off because this man never, _ever_ puts anything away).

The leftover, very human habit of holding my breath took hold as he turned and faced me.

And then the usless, ghostly breath I'd thought I had let go of caught itself as his eyes met mine. The deep, almost black color of his eyes was a seemingly endless abyss that I had to stop myself from falling into (A/N: Sue me for the metaphors. Really).

I then saw a glimmer of something in his gaze that me wnna whimper. And for not entirely unpleasant reasons, either.

And here I thought I would never become aroused again being a ghost and all. But, I was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

I mean just because we kissed... and boy, did we kiss! Doesn't mean we could fix the whole 'sex issue' (the issue being if we could have any at all). Ayway, even if I was a normal (i.e. breathing) woman, he'd probably kill me during sex so...

_Not helping Sally!_

Jesus, you haven't even spoken to each other yet and you already think he wants to have sex with you.

Great. That's just... peachy.

I was yanked out of my thoughts as Aidan started to speak to me. "Sally-"

His voice snapped me awake and I interrupted him abruptly. "No, no, no. Let me go first." I gave him a shakey half-smile as I continued. "I'm sorry about... that night. It was just nice and comfortable. You make me feel safe. And I think if you wanna forget it happened, then it's fine."

He looked like he was about to speak again when I yammered on. "But, I really like you and after the whole thing with Danny, I just never thought I'd get the chance to find someone like..." _Your an idiot_. "I just don't know how to-"

_Stoppit. Just shut up Sally._

"Explain how your company has meant to me..." I trailed off slowly as I realized I was making no sense.

And when Aidan stepped forward and started taking again. "Sally-" I panicked.

"Oh god! This was a mistake. I have to go." My arms flailed stupidly and helplessly as I felt tears of embarrassment ran down my face. I began thinking of other places besides this kitchen to be when I heard him again.

"Sally wait!"

But, I had already disappeared into thin air.

...

"So have you thought about it?"

I was hanging out in the bathroom, sitting on the ledge above my bathtub while Josh brushed his teeth sooo meticulously (seriously, who does that?) and we were talking casually when he'd asked me this odd question.

"About what?"

"You know." He shrugged nonchalantly. Or at least tried to. "You and Aidan." He stated matter-of-a-factly.

I was pretty sure, at that very moment, if my heart still beat it would have stopped.

I decided to play dumb. "Aidan and I?", I questioned slowly.

He rolled his eyes as he gave a final spit. "Come on, Sally. You know what I'm talking about."

It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly know what's going on. I mean he saw us kiss.

Maybe he...

No. No. If the dictionary allowed pictures, Josh's face would be next to 'clueless'.

_That's mean, Sally!_ My mind berated me.

Josh rolled his eyes again. "Fine, play dumb all you want. But, don't think I don't know what's going on here."

"You don't."

He turned to me, holding his hands in a 'surrender' gesture. "Alright. Fine. But, maybe you should practice your 'touching technique' from here on."

"Why's that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He began edging towards to the door. "Because if you wanna fuck my buddy, your gonna need the practice." He said brightly.

I was sure my mouth gaped open like a fish when he walked away. Probably with music in his head.

_Jackass._

...

**A/N: Love Josh and Sally! They're just hysterical! Also loved writing Sally's POV.**

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	3. Aidan

_Hello, my peeps! I'm back again! And with a new chapter, too. I welcome you guys warmly back to my story 'Josh The Matchmaker' (I came up with this title on a lurk, so...). I love the reviews I've gotten so far and the many, many, many people who have added me to their author alerts and my beloved story to their favorites and story alerts. I appreciate it, really._

_So, this chapter is Aidan's (sigh...) POV. So, it will be just a tad more serious than my previous others (the ultra funny Sally and Josh, respectively). But, it is me so it will have at least a little bit of humor in there somewhere as well staying true to Aidan's brooding, sexy characterization on the show (*swoons*). Oh! And watch out for an appearance by Josh_

_Hope you enjoy and I adore you guys. Seriously._

_By the by, I own absolutely nothing (now if I could only wrangle enough money to buy Aidan at auction... hehe)._

...

My life sucks.

Now, before you start making stupid. vampire jokes, just please allow me to continue and attempt to not interrupt me.

Thanks. I appreciate it.

So, anyway. My life blows. And yes, I have an answer as to why it has blown so royally as of late.

I wanted her.

I wanted Sally.

I honestly didn't think it was healthy to want something this much. Especially if that something was a ghost. A sweet, beautiful, sarcastic, and funny ghost.

Her little freak-out yesterday just made my urges for her much stronger and I don't know if I could fight them any longer.

I craved her like I craved... well, blood.

It was a scary thought to realize that my desires for this, this... ghost woman might even surpass the hunger that has haunted for the past 200 years.

The kiss that night re-played over and over again in my mind. The very solid feel of her pressed against me, her breasts against my chest, her fingers through my hair...

Jesus! It is getting warm in here.

I smiled at a small, female nurse who had been looking... no staring shamelessly at me. I hadn't been my usual flirtatious self with a good portion of the nursing staff. Normally, I would avoid interraction because I was afraid I'd get distracted by the sound of a heartbeat and the heady smell of blood rushing through their veins.

Not this time, though.

This time I had a legitimate reason for not flirting.

I wanted, no _needed_ someone else.

Sally.

And I really, really did not want to analyze the fact that I had been fantasizing about an actual ghost since that kiss. Well, to be fair, my thoughts had become less than friendly since before the kiss but, the relentless images rushing through my brain made me almost groan outloud in my misery.

Her attempt to talk to me last night made me grin. Her voice timidly saying my name and her slightly jumbled, incoherent speech on our make-out session.

I felt the grin leave my face as I replayed her panic when I tried saying something to her, if only to calm her down before getting to the issue at hand.

Then she began crying and disappeared on me.

Great. Just great.

...

"You know your as full of crap as Sally, right?"

My eyebrows raised high on my forehead as I looked at my best friend across the cafeteria table while trying to swallow the herendous coffee down my throat.

"Excuse me?"

"You two should really get a clue, man." Josh smirked at me while crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Normally Josh's mannerisms barely bothered me. But, the mere mention of Sally's name made me on edge. And for not entirely unpleasant reasons, either.

"Come on. I saw you guys kiss that night, remember. It's kind of obvious you guys want each other and are too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Josh-" I wanted to say something. Anything to get him off this subject.

"No, no. Let me. You guys haven't been in the same room together since forever. And when you are, it's ackward and not just for you two anymore, by the way. And you guys stare at each other when the other isn't looking like lost puppies." He counted off these tidbits on his fingers as he went on. "And I gotta say man, it's getting pretty sad, now."

"Are you done?" I growled at him.

I know Josh. He was only trying to help. But, like I said, _on edge_.

"Yup. See ya." And he left with his coffee.

Leaving me to ponder and contemplate what he was trying to say to me.

_Jackass_.

...

**A/N: I hope I gave a good outlet to Aidan's thoughts here. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't. I love the character far too much to screw it up.**

**The next chapter will be in third-person. Just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Please review!**


	4. With Me

_Yup! That's right, I'm back again. Welcome back to my story! I was reading through my lovely, wonderful reviews and the favorites and story alerts my fic has been added and I got really inspired to write. I thank everyone who's given me the great feedback I've recieved many times over. And over again._

_Okay. So, this chappy will be in third-person POV (sorry, if you've enjoyed my writing the actual character's POVs). Just thought since I have already given you all three's (Josh, Sally, and Aidan) perspective on things, I'll just give myself less stress on who's point-of-a-view to go back to._

_And yes, there will be some action in this one. Remember, I have taken serious liberties on Sally's much stronger ghostly powers; if she really wants to do something she can and at this point she is quite eager to 'get it on' with Aidan (and who wouldn't be really!)._

_P.S. I loved Monday's episode. Awesome, right?_

_P.S.S. Dammit, I still own nothing!_

...

It took Sally a tiny smidgen of a minute to realize the presense behind her.

_Please let it not be him. Please let it..._

From her craned head position on the couch, she peeked an eye open.

_Shit!_

"Hello Sally". Aidan's textured, beautiful voice perferated welcomingly into her eardrums.

_Oh, goddamit! I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! _

_No. You just wish you did._

_No, I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way!_

Making herself look as nonchalant as possible, she straightened on the couch and kept her gaze on the blank television. "Hi Aidan. How's it going?" She prayed to however would listen that he wouldn't hear the sqeak in her voice when she said his name.

Of course, nothing got past him and she caught a slight smirk on his pefect lips, as he sat down next to her, that told her so. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sally gave herself enough strength to look over at him.

It was only when she met his gaze that she realized what a mistake that was.

One of the things that was most consistent with Aidan was his stoicism. His ability to shut off his emotions from others.

She'd caught onto that from the moment she saw him. Before she'd learned her spirit tricks, even before her roommates could see her, she would watch them.

Josh was talkative. Even annoyingly so. He was always moving (cleaning, cooking, re-arranging furniture, etc.,). He wore his heart on his sleeve and he looked like Bambi with his adorable doe-eyes and baby-man face. His voice was mostly jittered speech in front of others because he was so socially ackward. And despite his initial jerk-like reaction to her, he was the sweetest guy on earth.

But, Aidan...

Aidan was the exact opposite. Although he had his moments, he could charm the pants off of anybody (and probably has), masking any social defenciencies. His speech was smooth, measured, even when he was speaking jibberish, probably. His well-contoured jawline **(A/N: He's got a great jaw. That's like crack to me!)**, pale skin, as well as dark eyes and hair made him irresistably handsome in a slightly predatory way. Odd, considering he was also quite sensitive the few times she'd required him to be. And again, he was stoic. You could barely catch a whiff of his emotions.

Except now.

Now she could see everything he felt in his open, dark gaze. She could see everything he was thinking in his eyes and it was not one bit innocent.

_Oh, jesus! I've gotta go. If I could just-_

"Don't do that." Aidan's stern voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Your not getting away from me this time. Not again."

And then, with a purposeful, determined movement, he had swept closer to her.

Sally almost spoke but, the words caught in her throat as Aidan's hand, the hand that not so long ago literally passed through her fingers, rested easily on her cheek. She cursed herself as she gave little resistance and pressed closer to into his cold palm.

_Dammit Aidan... _

Great. Now her inner-voice was swooning over him, too.

"Because..." He was talking again, his voice low and seductive, and it took her a second to realize he was finishing up his earlier thought. "We both know that you wanna stay here." His strong fingers trailed on her cheek and she fought a shudder. "With me."

She only nodded as he came closer to her, their lips now centimeters away from each other.

Her abilty to talk was gone for the moment. Obviously.

And then he kissed her.

She didn't need to speak after that.

...

**A/N: Sorry for the tease! I told you there was gonna be some action and I meant it. But, action doesn't always mean sex, obviously. Hope your not mad!**

**Last chapter is next. And some actual smut! YAY!**

**Feedback would be much, much appreciated!**


	5. Amazing

_Hello, my lovelies! Welcome back to my domain. I've been thinking, like mad, about how this chapter's gonna go down and I hope I don't disappoint. I realize that I have given you guys quite a tease last chapter and I apologize for making you guys go through such... trauma. I wanna thank every single person that has read, alerted to, and reviewed my story. You guys make my world go round (and all that cheesy crap!) and I really, really appreciate that you guys have loved my fic as much I have loved writing it._

_Now this chapter will hopefully be smutty enough to satisfy your appetites until I get to my next Aidally (thank you, **breath-in 3**!) story. Again, hope I don't disappoint._

_P.S. Again, with the liberties in this chapter. There will lots and lots of naked, naked sex in this chappy, so..._

_P.S.S. Enjoy my pretties and yeah, I own nothing (not even that shirt that Aidan wore... *sniffles*). Oh! And I wanted to recommend two stories to you guys: 'Just The Two Of Us' by** LaylaBinx** (amazing!) and 'You Are What You Are' by **Alexaonice**. Both awesome!_

...

Aidan growled deep in his throat as he walked towards the nurse's station. The fustration and anger boiled in his veins.

At least he finally told her how Sally how he felt.

Well, he didn't exactly 'tell her' as much as he'd kissed her... again.

Before he was called away to the hospital.

They had gotten as far as some serious heavy petting. She had his shirt off and was working on his belt buckle and he was working a hand inside her leggings when he heard his phone go off.

_Dammit! So... so close._

He gave a cold glare to the petite, cheery nurse who handed him his patient charts before stalking off.

_Let's get this over with._

...

Josh grinned widely as he spotted his friend sitting on a bench, grimacing into a cup of coffee. The dark-haired vampire looked gloomy and potentially dangerous. Something that the rest of the nurses had come to notice since he had been called in earlier in the evening.

Although Josh knew Aidan didn't like being called in on his days off, luckily this type of thing only happened on rare occasions. So, realistically he knew that his buddy shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it.

Then, again, he was in 'the know'. Unlike the co-workers who felt terrorized by Aidan's dark mood, he had a pretty good guess has to why his pal was acting so moody.

And the reason was packaged in a certain roommate who could mist from place to place whenever she wanted to.

After grabbing groceries earlier in the day, he had come home to a nervous and obviously giddy Sally, who barely waited 10 seconds to tell him what had gone on between her and Aidan on the couch.

Her first words, verbatim, were: _"I almost had sex with Aidan!"_

He smiled and listened. After all, it's not like she had other friends to talk to about this. Although once she started in on the far more intimate details of their encounter, he stopped her from going further. There's only so many things he could talk to her about and this was _not_ one of them.

Besides, if he wanted any gory details, he could go to his actual _guy_ friend.

The same guy friend who was, right now, glaring at his caffeinated beverage like he could see Osama Bin Laden's face reflected in it.

"Hey buddy!", Josh greeted brightly as he plopped down next to his moping friend. "What's up?"

Finally bringing the mug to his lips, Aidan took a sip and he noticed his roommate's face twist in an expression of disgust before answering. "Nothing. Same old. Same old. Gun shot victim. Cancer patient. The usual-"

He stopped himself slowly as he finally glanced over at Josh, who was nodding almost _too_ enthusiastically for his taste and had an almost maniacal grin on his face.

He stared his friend down but, the almost painful grin wouldn't leave and he nodded eagerly for him to continue like he was telling him juicy gossip instead of an evening at work.

"What?", He finally asked nearly exasperated.

Josh's smile became much more knowing and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Aidan peered into his face before realization sunk in.

"No." He said disbelievingly, shaking his head. "No way."

"I totally called it, dude!" The lighter-haired man almost jumped happily in his chair, slapping a hand on Aidan's shoulder.

"Shut up." He countered, chuckling at Josh's nearly ecstatic movements.

_Guess Sally told him something, huh?_

...

"Sally?", Aidan asked a seemingly empty house as he closed and locked the door behind him.

He shrugged off his jacket before speaking again. "Sally? Are you here?"

He was almost gonna head upstairs when she misted into form in front of him.

Sally smiled brightly at the sight of him. "Aidan! Your home. I was just thinking about... oomph!"

In two strides he had her in his arms and was kissing the daylights out of her.

She responded immediately, moaning into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs on the nape of it.

He growled and easily picked her up, her legs coming around his hips quickly as he slammed her into the nearest wall. Although the old, very much alive version of her would have not allowed such aggression (Danny was a jealous ass, but very _vanilla_ in bed), she shuddered in delight he thrust his erection into the 'v' of her thighs.

He slowly stopped the kiss, pecking her mouth softly as he rested his forehead against hers, his voice coming out raspy. Husky. "I thought about you when I was gone." He almost made it sound like he had gone off to war again and he'd been barely away 4 hours.

But, she wasn't about to argue with him nestled so comfortably between her legs and his huge, strong arms **(A/N: Seriously, have you seen those arms? I mean what's the diet here? Did he go the Popeye route and eat spinach? Really. I wanna know!) **easily balancing her closer to him, now was she?

No. No she wasn't.

She giggled as she came close again and initiated a kiss. It started out softly and she slowly flicked her tongue into his cold, wonderful mouth, sampling him. He let it go slow for a minute before both of his hands cradled her face, tilting it to a much better of his liking, further deepening the kiss. Making it passionate. Hungry. More urgent until she whimpered against his lips, making him harder against her.

He almost started as he felt her slender fingers slip beneath his abs down to his belt again. Remembering her earler intention, he broke their kiss again. "Sally..." His voice was ragged. Rough. "You don't have to-"

"I want to." And her hands slipped into his jeans and...

_Oh my God._

It had taken Sally a while to both touch and feel things at the same time like everyone else. To really feel the nuances and texture of certain materials.

But, boy she was having no trouble _at all _enjoying the feel of the masterpiece in her hands. Her slim fingers could barely wrap around him. He was _that_ big.

"Oh, god. Sally..." He grunted, pressing himself into her palm desperately. He kissed her with just as much feeling and moaned deeply. She continued to touch him before he couldn't take it anymore.

Yanking his lips away, he growled out. "Bedroom."

She barely gave a nod of confirmation before they were moving at a dizzying speed into his room.

They kissed hungrily before she tugged at his shirt and he pulled away enough to help her yank it off.

Sally indulged in the feel of his muscles, fingers trailing over the crevices and dips of his build before he pulled to him aggressively, his kiss bruising. Brutal.

They fell onto the bed.

And then something happened.

They were so caught up on each other that it took them a minute to realize what had happened.

They ended their kiss slowly.

"Sally are you... naked?" His eyes roamed from her face slowly downward. She followed his gaze.

She was.

Guess her powers were good at something else as well, huh?

She didn't get a chance to feel embarrassed because of the lust and affection in his dark gaze. The eyes that told her without words how beautiful she was.

They kissed again. Slowly. While his hands luxuriated in the feel of her solidly naked form.

His lips trailed on her cheek to her clevicle down to her breasts and she gasped as he laved a nipple.

"Oh, Sally..." His voice was deeper and husky by now. "I want you. I want you so bad."

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, dipping his tongue bak inside her own.

Lining his shaft near her opening, he delighted in her gasping sound as he leaned up, his arms baring down on her at the same time and looking into her eyes, he asked warningly. "Last chance to change your mind?"

And this was her last chance. Because once they started, he wasn't stopping for anything.

In response, she pulled his head down for another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as his hardness plunged home inside her and they moaned loudly at the feeling.

Sally didn't know what was happening. This feeling... it was so divine.

Aidan felt the same way.

Soon, their thrusts became rougher. Faster. Harder.

"Aidan! Oh my god... I can't-" She couldn't articulate what she was feeling.

"It's okay." He kissed her tenderly. Passionately.

"Aaah!" She yelled as her blinding release arrived.

A few hard thrusts later, Aidan followed her. "Gaah..." He growled out as he spasmed inside her before collapsing on her.

"That was-" She didn't know quite how to put it.

"Amazing." He finshed pantingly near her ear.

_You said it_. Sally thought wryly.

...

**A/N: Well, there's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story and I appreciate all the support I have recieved from my readers.**

**If you, by any chance, have any suggestions for a prompt involving Aidan and Sally, please let me know.**


End file.
